Faut-il forcement être fou pour vouloir changer le monde ?
by Tsuchito
Summary: J'existe enfin, j'émerge dans la réalité, je me fais ma propre place dans ce monde. Et cela même si je n'ai vécu jusque là que dans l'ombre de ce gamin mort il y a des années. Je ne suis plus un simple double, un simple reflet. Je suis moi. Kiyama Hiroto. Et tant pis si personne ne le comprends.


C'est donc la pèche aux vieux trucs que j'ai écris il y a plus d'un an ! C'est inspiré de l'oeuvre de Charlie Price : "Le temps des lézards est venu" qui m'a passablement laissée totalement perplexe. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bruit de mes pas sur le sol dallé résonnait, résonne, et résonnera pour toujours dans le couloir. Pour toujours et à jamais… Tu vois Dov, je n'aurais jamais cru réussir à le faire… Partir… Je suis parti… Je suis… Libre ! Pour toujours j'espère. Ils ne pourraient pas me rattraper, tu vois, même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne le pourrait pas. Parce qu'ils refusent de comprendre… Parce qu'ils refusent de voir la réalité en face... J'ai changé. Eux aussi. Même s'ils n'ont pas évolués dans le bon sens. Je suis allé de l'avant, ils sont restés en arrière. Qu'importe s'ils refusent de comprendre… De me comprendre. Ils ont perdus. C'est trop tard pour eux maintenant. Game Over.

J'ai choisis de penser à mon avenir… Parce que je compte bien entrer dans l'Histoire. Oui, l'Histoire avec un grand H comme dans Héros. Parce que c'est exactement ça, je vais devenir un héros. Tous se souviendront de moi, tous se souviendront de mon nom, comme de celui qui a révolutionné la science, qui a changé le monde, et qui a sauvé des millions de vies. Grâce à toi Dov. Tout cela sera grâce à toi. Grâce à tes découvertes, et au savoir que tu m'as inculqué. Parce que moi je te crois. Simplement parce que tu es un peu comme moi au fond… Tu t'es enfui car tu ne te sentais plus vraiment à ta place dans ce monde… Parce que tu ne savais plus vraiment où c'était chez toi… Mais ça… Je ne savais pas. C'est où chez toi ? Et … C'est où chez moi ? Mon vrai chez moi… Avec mes vrais parents… Parce que oui, j'ai des faux parents ! Des imposteurs ! Qui m'ont bourrés le crâne. Qui ont voulu me faire oublier mes origines… Mais heureusement que tu étais là, que tu m'as sauvé. Sauvé de cette enfer rose qu'on me réservait. Grace à toi, j'ai compris ce que je voulais vraiment. Et oui, je préfère un paradis noir à un enfer rose. C'est une des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils préfèrent l'avenir écrit et inventé de toute pièce par **Père**. Cet homme, qui m'a volé mon passé, et qui a osé me choisir un avenir.  
Grace à toi Dov, je l'ai enfin compris. Mais j'ai appris à mes dépends que tu avais toujours raison. Tu m'as fait comprendre que l'homme que je croyais mon père, n'était qu'un faible. Faible et emprisonné par le passé. Cet imbécile qui me prenait pour son fils décédé il y a des années. Pour la simple raison que je lui ressemblais un peu niveau physique, on m'a adopté et nommé pareil que lui. Et dire que je pensais que c'était un honneur. J'étais **con**… Il n'a fait que me remplacer… M'effacer de ce monde. Pour que je remplace son gamin, et que sa tristesse disparaisse. Et dire que je n'étais même pas fichu de remarquer ça… Merci Dov… Après m'avoir avoué ça, tu m'as parlé de l'espace… Des planètes… Des étoiles… On aurait dit que tu en venais, Dov. Que tu descendais des étoiles. Parce que tu savais tout sur tout, et que tu ne trompais sur rien. Alors j'ai commencé à te croire. A te croire toi et tes projets insensés… Je me sentais renaître. J'avais l'impression d'émerger dans la réalité. D'être enfin quelqu'un. Un homme avec ses propres émotions… Et pour la première fois, mon père, je lui ai dit non. Non, je ne veux pas te faire l'honneur de venir avec toi à cette réception profondément ennuyeuse. J'ai autre chose à faire. Ca a surpris tout le monde, et monsieur le-morfalo-sur-pattes a prit la parole. Parce que je devenais bizarre. Que je passais mon temps cloitré dans ma chambre. Que je ne dormais plus. Que je ne mangeais plus. Que je ne parlais plus. Que je ressemblais à un zombie fraichement déterré. Qu'on ne me reconnaissait plus sous ce masque de mort blafard. Et qu'il pensait pouvoir me dire tout ça, parce qu'il était mon meilleur ami, et qu'il connaissait tout de moi.

J'ai crié**. TU NE SAIS RIEN SUR MOI**. J'ai crié. **RIEN DU TOUT ! **

J'ai crié et je me suis enfui. Dov, tu m'as calmé, tu m'as parlé, et tu m'as calmé. Alors, j'ai pris la décision, de tous révéler à mes amis, et de te les présenter. Je les ai appelés. Ils sont venus. Et je leur ai tout dit. Que je t'avais rencontré dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de **Père**. Puis, j'ai évoqué tes rêves, que dis-je, NOS rêves de changer le monde. Et là, je me suis arrêté. Et j'ai vu leurs visages, j'ai vu leurs yeux, et j'ai vu qu'ils ne me croyaient pas. Là, monsieur j'ai-une-Tulipe-sur-la-tête, a prit la parole et il a dit que

« **Mec, ton Dov là, j'veux bien y croire, mais… Y'a personne…** »

Et j'ai compris que c'était trop tard pour eux. Pour l'académie.

Monsieur le-glaçon a demandé si j'avais fumé. Parce que mes yeux rouges, et mes cheveux en bataille, me donnais l'air d'un fou.

J'ai démarré au quart de tour, parce Dov, tu avais raison. Ils avaient prit possession du corps de mes amis. C'était trop tard pour eux. Mais j'entendis ta voix Dov, qui disait que ce n'était pas trop tard pour moi. Alors je me suis levé, et j'ai crié qu'ils n'étaient que des lézards. Et je partis sur les mots du morfalo-sur-pattes qui disait que j'avais complètement pété les plombs et que je n'étais qu'un pauvre fou.

Et maintenant, que je cours avec la seule certitude qu'il me faut m'échapper, et que tu me rejoindrais, Dov, et que je n'étais pas fou. Oui, je n'étais pas fou. Pas fou. Puisque j'étais l'un des seuls à avoir remarquer, que certains hommes n'en sont plus tout à fait. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas des « Lézards » qui vont envahir le monde. Mais dans ce cas, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Et je le sais moi, même si je suis le seul à le savoir. Le seul à le croire. Que même si je veux changer le monde. Que même si j'ai des idées folles. Même si j'écoute Dov, que personne ne semble croire. Je sais qu'il est envoyé par mes véritables géniteurs. Pour me prouver que j'ai encore ma place dans ce monde.

**Et même si vous refuser de me croire, je peux vous assurer que moi, Kiyama Hiroto, je ne suis pas fou.**

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Je sais c'était bizarre, mais faut croire que je fume un peu la moquette quand j'écris moi 8D.  
Si vous avez remarqué des fautes d'orthographes, signalez-les moi parce que j'ai beau me relire je suis pas totalement infaillible. (Et y'en a que je remarque pas aussi.)  
Si vous avez des remarques, des questions… Un avis peut-être ? N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive.  
À la prochaine !


End file.
